


White Knight: Kerchief

by Weatherman667



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: The White Knight relationship progresses with startling alacrity, surprising all but the main pair.White KnightPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	White Knight: Kerchief

(author's note: it's unclear, but Jaune and Weiss are already in a relationship; Jaune is just being a goofball)

Weiss: *walks by*

Jaune: *playing on his guitar*

Weiss: *rolls her eyes at him*

Jaune: I swear I have a good reason.

Jaune: *still playing*

Weiss: And that is?

Jaune: We didn't get our dance... at the dance... so I figured I would...

Weiss: Yes?

Jaune: *stops playing and sighs*

Weiss: Don't stop playing on my behalf.

Jaune: *continues playing, though a bit more languid than he had been before*

Jaune: I really didn't think this through...

Weiss (smiling): Doesn't mean I can't enjoy your music.

Jaune: I'm really not that good... I figured if we were dancing, it wouldn't matter so much...

Weiss: You are doing quite well.

Jaune: Th... thank you...

Weiss: Would you care for a bit of accompaniment?

Jaune: *stops playing*

Jaune: Okay, I know I'm not good enough for that.

Weiss: You will have to let me prove that you are wrong.

Jaune: Oh?

* * *

Jaune: *sitting on the fountain, playing his guitar*

Weiss: *standing in front of him, singing*

Velvet: *smiling while putting a lien card in the open guitar case*

* * *

Jaune: *looks though the guitar case*

Weiss: So, how did we do?

Jaune: _You_ did fantastically.

Weiss: *crouches down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder*

Weiss: Jaune-dear, it's not polite to contradict a lady.

Jaune: *tries to hand Weiss some of the cards*

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Weiss: I'm afraid my allowance is more than enough to cover my expenses.

Jaune: *gives Weiss an uncertain look*

Jaune: So, what, we did this for my benefit?

Weiss: Implying I did not enjoy myself?, because I did, immeasurably.

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

* * *

Jaune: *stares at the guitar case on his bed*

Nora: Go, leader!

Jaune: Well, now I want to buy something... for the girl... who has everything...

Nora: She's like a princess.

Jaune: Or an angel.

Ren: Why not simply take her out for coffee?

Jaune: *gives Ren a skeptical look*

Ren: What else could you buy that would mean as much to her?

Nora: He does have a point. Or sexy underwear.

Jaune: She's just so beautiful...

Ren: Perhaps a stuffed animal?

Nora: Like a little you to remind her of how much she likes you.

Jaune: *nods his head with approval*

Jaune: So... what does she like about me?

Ren and Nora: . . .

Nora: Oh, come on, it has to be something...

Ren: Perseverance?

Nora: Oh, that's a good one.

Ren: He is implacable in the face of all adversity.

Jaune: Alright... how do I get that in a teddy ursa?

Nora: He does have a good point...

Ren: We take one of your handkerchiefs and tie it like a cravate.

Nora: Sweet. Let's do it.

* * *

Weiss: *walks into RWBY's room, seeing a present on her bed*

Weiss: Who?..

Blake: *looks up from her book*

Blake: Exactly who you think.

Ruby: *sticks her head out from her bed*

Ruby: Open it! Open it!

Weiss: *rolls her eyes as she walks to her bed*

Weiss: *delicately sits down and undoes the ribbon*

Weiss: *picks up a teddy ursa with blond mop and a neckerchief bear-ing Jaune's symbol*

Weiss: *immediately cuddles it*

Ruby: Sweet.

Weiss: It even smells like him.

Weiss: *eagerly snuggles the teddy ursa*

Weiss: *pauses, wide-eyed with shock*

Weiss: And now I must make recompense!

Yang: It's a gift. Just enjoy it.

Weiss: I am dedicated to buying my beau something as sweet as what he bought for me.

Yang: Blowjobs are cheaper.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Weiss: I will have you know that if I do give him such a gift, I would be clad in the finest lingerie.

Blake: *stares at her*

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: She just wants to see you like that, and I have to say, so do I.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: I will have you know that I would not demean it to being a simple gift. Once... it occurs... he will be able to have it... so long as she cherishes me... It's not as if... I have spent... lonely nights thinking of what it would be like. But what kind of life could we have?! Father would never approve of our marriage...

Yang: Does he need to?

Weiss (offended): *scoff*

Blake: For the record, in Vale, 16 is marriageable, and no, you don't need your parent's permission.

Ruby: Why is Blake the one that knows about Vale weddings?

Blake: Because... I took an interest in it...

Weiss: *stares off into the distance*

Yang: Shit, we lost her.

Blake: When she comes to, we should remind her how oblivious he is.

* * *

Jaune: *sitting on the couch*

Weiss: *walks up to him*

Jaune: Weiss.

Weiss: *slips in right next to him, under his arm*

Weiss: *snuggles into him*

Jaune: *stunned with surprise, trying his best not to move*

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Weiss: Jaune-dear.

Jaune (squeaks): Yes?..

Weiss: I do not wish to ever be parted.

Jaune (heart throbbing in his chest): uh?

Weiss: I wish to continue our relationship.

Jaune (heart throbbing in his chest): huh?

Weiss: I wish for you to always be my beau.

Jaune (heart throbbing in his chest): uh.

Weiss: I was afraid it would come to this...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Jaune. I love you. Truly, madly, deeply, and wish to never be departed...

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: And what do people do when this happens?

Jaune: You... can't be serious.

Weiss: Very much.

Jaune: But... I'm a fuck up... like... all the time...

Weiss: That has not dissuaded me thus far.

Jaune: *shifts about*

Weiss: And you cannot flee without throwing me from my precious perch. Would you really do that to your Snow Angel?

Jaune: Okay, that's playing dirty.

Weiss: Your obtuse nature leaves me with little choice. Perhaps I need to sweeten the deal?

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: *places her hand on his knee and slowly starts rubbing higher and higher*

Weiss: But only to someone I am so pledged.

Jaune: *kisses her on the head*

Jaune: Well, duh, I wouldn't... go that far... with a girl, if I didn't want to marry her.

Weiss: You are far more of a gentleman than any of the boors I met in Atlas... So, my beau, all you need to win this belle is an _anneau-petit_.

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: Ring.

Jaune: *exhales*

Jaune: Thank you.

Weiss: Bearing in mind I am marrying _you_ , so nothing too garish.

Jaune: Uh-huh...

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door to RWBY's room*

Yang: *opens the door*

Jaune: *shows Yang the small jewellery box*

Yang: *covers her mouth ot stop herself from screaming*

Jaune: *walks up to Weiss' bed and kneels on the ground.

Ruby: *head appears from her bed*

Ruby: Ohmygod - ohmygod - ohmygod...

Countless emotions washed through Weiss, showing on her face and leaving her breathless. All she could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612204314207928320/white-knight-kerchief) tumblog.


End file.
